


Brasha Poem

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a little a poem for a "special" someone





	Brasha Poem

There once was an asshole who liked to post Brandon X Ashara stories in the Ashara X Ned tag

His name was Blackwolf2019 and he was such a little fag

He even made Benjen in to a self insert Mary Sue

How he fucked up most of the Starks and even the Martell characters made me blue

He supposely used the scottish "tae" to emphasize the Northern accent but that seemed like a load of horseshit

When even non Northern character used it constantly and he himself writes with it in the stupidest ways, I call bullshit

When GRRM talks about bad fanfic, this guy is probably who he is thinking about

In AO3, he makes me doubt.


End file.
